Sundown
Anthony Azizi - Cas Anvar - Hiroyuki Sanada - Dogen John Hawkes - Lennon Kevin Durand - Kimberley Joseph - Cindy Chandler | costars=Aramis Knight - Sam Jarrah David Griffith - Outro Kailee Velasco - Eva Jarrah Kiersten Havelock - Emma Mickey Graue - Zach Peter Stray - Médico Salvatore Abbadessa - Taxista }} é o sexto episódio da 6ª Temporada e o centésimo nono episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 02 de março de 2010. Sayid encara uma decisão difícil, e Claire manda um aviso aos habitantes do templo. Sinopse Anteriormente em Lost * Sayid leva um tiro de Roger Linus. * Sayid é segurado embaixo da superfície da água na fonte até ele se afogar e morrer. * Sayid ressuscita e é torturado por Dogen. * Dogen pede a Jack para envenenar Sayid porque tem uma escuridão crescendo nele. * Jack conta para Sayid as intenções de Dogen. Realidade Paralela (2004) está sentado nervoso em um táxi em Los Angeles. Ele paga o motorista e sai, carregando um bouquet de rosas amarelas. Ele anda em direção à porta da frente da casa e aperta a campainha. o recebe calorosamente, assim como seus filhos. É revelado que Nadia agora é casada com , irmão de Sayid, que confronta Sayid por causa das flores que trouxe. Sayid manda as crianças pegarem presentes da Austrália na bolsa dele. O irmão de Sayid recebe uma ligação e declara que o jantar acabou, porque a ligação é sobre negócios. Nadia pergunta se Sayid recebeu as cartas dela e por que ele não respondeu. As crianças acham seus presentes e também descobrem a foto de Nadia que pertence a Sayid. Quando eles a trazem para Sayid, seu irmão está vendo. Há uma tensão evidente entre ele e Sayid. Sayid está dormindo no sofá no meio da noite, quando Omer o acorda e fala que ele está encrencado. Ele diz a Sayid que pegou emprestado dinheiro de um homem e pagou, mas o homem disse que ele ainda deve continuar pagando a ele. Sayid oferece ajuda com o dinheiro, mas não para "convencer essas pessoas a deixar irmão sozinho". Omer diz que ele "sabe que tipo de homem" Sayid é, se referindo ao passado de Sayid na Guarda Republicana do Iraque, e pede por sua ajuda porque ele sabe que Sayid se preocupa com Nadia e as crianças. Sayid recusa-se a ajudar, dizendo que ele lamenta, mas que ele não é mais aquele homem. .]] Na manhã seguinte, Sayid leva as crianças para o ônibus e, depois que ele os leva, Nadia corre freneticamente para fora da casa gritando para Sayid que Omer está no hospital, gravemente ferido. Os dois chegam no , passando por Jack revendo uma ficha médica. Um médico diz que Omer teve um pulmão perfurado e que ele falou que foi roubado. Ao ouvir isso, Sayid diz a Nadia para esperar no hospital. Ela percebe que ele pode estar indo atrás de vingança e implora para ele não fazê-lo, mas para retornar para casa e cuidar das crianças. Naquela noite, Nadia voltou para casa. Sayid estava arrumando um vaso quebrado pelas crianças. Nadia disse que Omer estava se recuperando da cirurgia e estava acordado. Ela deixa claro que isso é responsabilidade de Omer, e que não era pra Sayid fazer nada, pois era responsabilidade de Omer. Nadia queria saber por que Sayid a empurro a seu irmão. Sayid explica que ele passou 12 anos lidando com a culpa por todas as coisas horríveis que ele fez, por isso ele não pode ficar com Nadia, porque ele não a merece. No outro dia, quando Sayid estava saindo da casa de seu irmão, um carro preto parou perto dele. Um homem saiu do carro, Omar, e perguntou a Sayid se estava indo buscar as crianças, e pede para Sayid entrar no carro. Um segundo homem saiu do carro, e pedem novamente para Sayid entrar, mas ele hesita, então Omar diz a Sayid (em arábico) que a não ser que ele entre, eles irão buscar as crianças. Então, Sayid entra no carro. Sayid é levado a uma cozinha comercial, e nela está um homem cozinhando ovos. Sayid senta-se numa cadeira, então o homem oferece ovos a Sayid da maneira que Sayid desejar – em sua opnião, ele faz ovos pochê muito bons. Sayid não aceita. Depois o homem senta para comer os ovos, e se apresenta como Martin Keamy e pergunta como seu irmão está, porque ele sabe que Omer foi assaltado em frente de sua própria loja. Martin diz que é Omer não esta bem para que possa cuidar de sua família, e pergunta a Sayid se ele ta poderia cuidar da família de seu irmão. Martin explica a Sayid que seu irmão emprestou dinheiro dele e não pagou. Sayid disse que seu irmão já tinha pagado tudo o que devia, mas que Keamy queria ainda mais. Ele diz a Sayid que isso é uma mentira. Ele diz que Omer não o pagou, e alguém deverá pagar aquele dinheiro. Sayid pergunta a Martin se foi ele que colocou seu irmão no hospital, mas Martin nega. Sayid pega um dos capangas de Martin e sua arma, e usa-o como escudo humano. Sayid mata os capangas, então Martin diz que não precisava mais pagar a conta, pra simplesmente relaxar e esquecer, mas Sayid diz que não pode, e da um tiro em Martin Keamy. Depois disso, Sayid escuta um barulho de dentro de um refrigerador, e encontra Jin-Soo Kwon, amordaçado e mantido como refém. Sayid tira a fita da boca de Jin, e Jin fala em coreano: “Não me mate, por favor, deixe-me viver!”. Sayid, não entendendo, pergunta: “Quem é você?” e frustrado, Jin responde em inglês: “Nada de Inglês”. Na Ilha (2007) cai no chão.]] Sayid invade a câmara de Dogen enquanto ele calmamente lê um livro. Sayid pergunta a Dogen sobre a maquina em que esteve preso e espetado por agulhas e quer saber porque estava sendo testado. Dogen então o diz que para cada homem há uma balança, de um lado há o bem e no outro o mal. A máquina diz como está o equilíbrio dessa balança, e no caso de Sayid, a balança está pendendo para o lado errado. Dogen admite ter tentado envenenar por acreditar que seria melhor se ele estivesse morto. Sayid então o responde, dizendo que ele não o conhece e que é um bom homem. Nesse momento Dogen ataca Sayid começando uma violenta luta que deixa a sala completamente bagunçada. Dogen tem visível habilidades e alguma arte marcial e está prestes a esfaquear Sayid na garganta mas é distraído por sua bola de basebol que caiu no chão. Dogen para por um momento para refletir e então com uma fúria inexpressiva ele diz a Sayid para ir embora e nunca mais voltar. Dogen então pega a bola do chão. envia Claire para o Templo.]] O Inimigo, parado ao lado de fora dos circulo de poeira, manda Claire entrar no templo com uma mensagem para Dogen. Ela mostra uma relutância, mas ele não pode fazer isso sozinho. Claire quer uma garantia que ela terá seu filho de volta, e então o inimigo diz que ele sempre cumpre o que diz. Quando ela está indo para o templo, ela pergunta ao Inimigo se irá prejudicar alguém do templo, e ele responde: “Apenas os que não vão me ouvir.” Sayid pega sua mochila pronto para sair do Templo. Miles pergunta o que ele está fazendo. Ele explica que ele foi banido, e reflete que as pessoas que agora querem ele morto, são as mesmas que salvaram sua vida. Miles o corrige, dizendo que Sayid ficou morto por duas horas, deixando claro a ele que quando voltou a vida, não foram os Outros no Templo que realizaram isso. entra no Templo com a mensagem.]] Apenas quando Claire entrou no templo e disse a Dogen: “Ele quer ver você”, Dogen se recusa, comentando que ele “não é tolo”, e que se ele sair do Templo o Inimigo ira matá-lo. Claire sugere que ele mande alguém ao homem que ele não irá matá-lo. Dogen pede a Lennon para por Claire no buraco até que isso se resolva, e pediu para trazer Shephard e Reyes até ele. Lennom explica que eles não podem ser encontrados, então Dogen vira e pede para Sayid ir com ele. Sayid diz: “Pensei que você queria que eu partisse.” E Dogen diz que as coisas mudaram. presenteia Sayid com sua adaga.]] Na câmara de Dogen, revela uma caixa, limpa e a abre, revelando uma adaga cerimonial. Ele explica que Claire é uma garota confusa, sobre a influencia de um homem furioso, esse homem esteve preso por anos, mas agora que Jacob se foi, ele está livre e ele não vai parar até destruir todas as coisas vivas na ilha. Ele concluiu que ele era “O Mal Encarnado”. Dogen da à adaga a Sayid e manda-o matar o inimigo. Ele explica que o homem virá a Sayid como algum conhecido de Sayid morto. Ele diz que ele deve cravar a espada no peito do inimigo antes dele falar qualquer coisa, senão será tarde demais. Dogen explica que Sayid deve fazer isso para provar que ele ainda tem um pouco de bondade em sua alma. Sayid leaves the Temple to find the Man in Black and he runs into Kate, who asks what happened at the Temple. Sayid says that she should ask Miles. Kate soon arrives at the Temple, where Miles (who is playing Solitaire) checks with Kate to confirm that Sawyer had sent her packing. He also says that Claire has returned. Kate wants to know where she is. retira a adaga do seu peito.]] In the jungle Sayid hears strange rustling in the undergrowth and Locke appears. As the Man in Black says "Hello, Sayid" Sayid stabs him deeply in the chest. The Man in Black pulls the dagger out. There is no blood. When Sayid asks "What are you?" the man is again evasive and asks Sayid what "they" told him. He explains that Dogen's purpose was to have the Man in Black kill Sayid. His manipulation continues with having Sayid realize that Dogen has had someone else try to kill Sayid before. The Man in Black says he wants Sayid to deliver a message and offers Sayid anything he wants, anything in the entire world, to do so. Sayid replies that the only thing he ever wanted died in his arms and that he will never see it again. The Man in Black seals the deal by rhetorically asking Sayid "What if you could?" entrega a mensagem do Inimigo para Dogen e os Outros.]] Sayid returns to the temple and publicly announces that the man in the jungle has sent him with a message: that Jacob is dead and because he is gone none of the Temple dwellers have to stay here anymore. He says that the Man is leaving the Island forever and that those who want to go with him should join him before sundown and be saved, or stay and die. finalmente encontra Claire e revela o destino de Aaron.]] Meanwhile Lennon finds Kate looking for Claire and attempts to stop her, but after Kate pins Lennon to a wall and demands to see Claire he allows Kate two minutes to speak with her. Lennon leads Kate to the pit. Claire is at the bottom of the pit muttering and singing. Kate greets Claire, who takes a while to recognize Kate. She explains that they have her in the pit because they took Aaron, but Kate explains that it is she who had Aaron and that she took him off Island and that he is a beautiful boy. Claire is fuming. When Kate says that she returned to the island to "rescue" Claire, Claire ominously responds "I'm not the one who needs rescuing." As Kate is taken away by Lennon, Claire calls out "He's coming Kate, he's coming and you can't stop him." Temple inhabitants including Cindy, Zach, and Emma are fleeing, despite the objections of Lennon, who shouts that the Temple is safe and that "He can't come in." Miles meets up with Sayid and asks whether they should escape, but Sayid says he first needs to return Dogen's dagger to him. conta a Sayid seu passado fora da Ilha.]] In the Temple pool room, Dogen is contemplating and examining the baseball. Sayid confronts him over why he didn't take the opportunity to kill him with his own hands. Dogen reveals his history, saying that he had been a banker in Osaka with a twelve-year-old son who enjoyed playing baseball. After his promotion at the bank, Dogen's coworkers took him to celebratory drinks and Dogen had too much to drink. Dogen says that he went to pick up his son, and that there was a serious car accident in which his son died. In the hospital, Dogen was approached by a man he had never met, Jacob, who offered him a bargain: Dogen's son could be saved, but only if Dogen would come to the Island and work and never see the boy again. Sayid sympathetically reflects that Jacob drives a hard bargain. Dogen asks Sayid whether the man outside offered a similar bargain. Dogen says "It is sundown, will you choose to stay or go?" Sayid replies that he would like to stay but suddenly jumps Dogen and drowns him in the pool. Lennon rushes in, saying that Dogen was the only thing keeping "him" out. Sayid says he knows, and slits Lennon's throat with the dagger and throws his body into the water. The Smoke Monster invades the Temple overwhelming the remaining Temple Others, killing those in its path and causing havoc. Kate and Miles rush to find safety. localiza a passagem secreta do Templo.]] Kate dashes to get Claire, while Miles tries to find a way out of the Temple. Kate returns to the pit where Claire is being kept, telling Claire that she intends to get her out, but Claire rejects Kate's offer. Kate hears the Monster rushing up from behind, and she quickly jumps into the pit, hanging onto the ledge, and narrowly avoiding the Monster as it barrels over her. While hanging on the edge, Kate watches the Monster rushing by, terrified yet entranced by the Monster. Meanwhile, Miles tries to barricade himself in a store room. Despite his efforts to block the door, it is forced open by Ilana, who Miles meets for the first time. Miles is particularly surprised to see Frank Lapidus present, but the latter quickly reminds him there will be time for explanations later. She takes Miles and her group, consisting of Lapidus, Sun and Ben, to a passage. Ben goes to find Sayid sitting near the pool, contemplating. Ben tells him there's still time to escape, to which Sayid calmly replies, "Not for me". Ben backs away in fear. Back in the passageway, Miles asks Sun where Jin is, and Sun is stunned to learn that Jin is alive and nearby. Before she can celebrate, Ilana finds the doorway symbol (the same one that Hurley used) and opens the passage, and the group escape just before the Monster thunders down the hallway. gathers seus recrutas do Templo.]] Sayid and Claire emerge into the ruined courtyard of the Temple, which is strewn with bodies of slain Temple Others. Kate follows them, picking up a rifle from one of the dead. Rain falls as Sayid and Claire join the Man in Black, who stands outside the Temple, flanked by fifteen of the Others who have joined his side. Following her friends, Kate is shocked to see for the first time the Man in Black in the form of the deceased John Locke. The Man in Black receives Sayid and Claire with a self-satisfied expression and turns to Kate, gazes steadily at her for a few moments, then turns and leads his group away. Gerais *Quando Sayid encontra-se com Nadia no hospital, eles passam ao lado de Jack. *Jin diz a Sayid em coreano no refrigerador: "Não me mate, por favor, deixe-me viver!" Questões não respondidas Linha de tempo original * Por que o Inimigo não pode ser morto por armas físicas, como Jacob foi? * Por que o círculo de cinzas só mantinha o Inimigo afastado do Templo enquanto Dogen estava vivo? * Por que as cinzas protegem tudo como a casa do Christian? * Kate também está com a Infecção? Linha de tempo dos flash-sideways * Por que estava sendo mantido preso por ? ** Onde está e como eles foram separados?